Straight Camp
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Blaine's parents send him to a horrible straight camp, and when Kurt finally saves him, he may be broken beyond repair. Rated M for abuse, and sexual abuse. Abused!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been researching all friggin morning to get info for this story, and finally my sadistic side has been appeased. Basically what happens is Blaine gets sent to a horrible straight camp. This is one of my darkest stories yet. It's rated M for physical/sexual abuse. Trigger warning throughout! Klaine are already together when this takes place.**

**Straight Camp**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine walked into the house, smiling as he gazed at the new picture on his screen. It was a picture of he and Kurt, kissing proudly.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Blaine cringed at his dad's voice.

"Yes?" he asked, tentatively stepping inside and paling when he saw the condoms and lube sitting out on the table.

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING AROUND WITH BOYS?"

"N-no, dad, it's not what you think-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT FAGGOT!"

"I-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, BLAINE! Your mother and I have decided to send you to a camp called Path of Restoration," his father frowned sternly at him.

"What the hell? You're sending me to _straight camp?" _

"I've tried to be nice, Blaine, really I have, but I can't allow a faggot to live in this house. Now go pack. You're leaving tonight."

"But that's not-"

"NOW!" his father screamed angrily.

He flinched, and hurried up the stairs, tears falling from his eyes.

He fell onto his bed and began texting Kurt.

_B: Kurt! Please text me!_

_K: What's wrong, baby?_

_B: My parents are sending me to straight camp!  
_

_K: OH MY GOD! Blaine they can't!_

_B: They are! I don't wanna leave you!_

_K: Shh it's okay baby. Can you call me?_

_B: No, dad's just downstairs and he's really pissed off at me._

_K: Okay baby. I won't let him take you away from me. I promise. I'm coming over there right now._

_B: NO! DON'T HE'LL HURT YOU KURT! Just...just let me go. I'll be fine. I don't want anything happening to you._

_K: Blaine, are you sure?_

_B: Yes. Stay safe baby. I love you and I'll try to find some way to keep in touch with you._

_K: Love you too Blaine! Please let me know if anyone at that place hurts you! I'll be there right away if that happens!_

Blaine couldn't respond because, at that moment, his father entered. "Not packed yet? Too bad. We're going now," he snarled, grabbing Blaine's wrist and dragging him down the stairs. "Hurry up! Your mother's waiting!"

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Blaine was shoved roughly out of the car by his father.

"You're not coming back home until the gay's been knocked out of you," he snarled, before climbing back in the car and driving off.

Blaine shivered, and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't dare answer it though, because, at that moment, he saw a man walking up to him.

"You must be Blaine," he smiled sadistically and Blaine shuddered. "I'm Jeremiah, your camp counselor.

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as the man grinned down menacingly at him.

"You're a pretty one," Jeremiah whispered with a smile of pleasure.

Blaine whimpered, as the older, stronger man grabbed him by his shoulders and snarled in his ear. "We're going to have so much fun with you."

**A/N: Aww poor Blainers! So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, the power of reviews. You see what happens when I get feedback? You guys get another chapter! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! I've only ever done that one other time. You guys..are the awesome ones. Sexual Abuse this chapter, so you may find it easier to skim or skip.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, and who's this?"

Blaine looked up to see two imtimidating men, starting down at him with wide grins, and he let out a whimper.

"That's Blaine. Blaine, these are the other counselors, David Karofsky, and Sebastian Smythe," Jeremiah was smiling gleefully.

"So, you think being gay's cool, huh?" Karofsky asked.

"No worries. We'll set you straight. Literally," Sebastian beamed.

"Strip him, boys," Jeremiah ordered. "We're gonna show him how faggots do it."

Blaine, realising what they were going to do, screamed and tried to pull away. No, anything but that! He was saving himself for Kurt. They couldn't take this from him! He was Kurt's! They couldn't-

"STOP!" he sobbed as they all took turns in ripping off his clothes.

"You like it, fag?" Karofsky grinned.

"N-no," he whimpered. "P-please, I-'m a v-v-"

"Oh, you're _innocent," _Jeremiah purred. "This'll be very fun then."

Blaine yelped as the blonde, long-haired boy grabbed his cock and began sucking.

"You like that, faggot?" Karofsky growled as Sebastian simply laughed, awaiting his turn.

"S-STOP! P-PLEASE!"

"You slut! You're _enjoying _it, aren't you?" Sebastian snarled in anger.

"N-no, I-I"

"Your dick says otherwise," Karofsky growled.

Blaine whimpered as the muscular boy punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"Ow! S-stop! I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to-"

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!" Sebastian cried, slapping him across the face as Jeremiah pulled away, disgusted.

"You fag! I'll do you so fucking hard you won't even know what the word gay means when I'm finished with you!" he screamed, pushing Blaine to the ground and sticking his member in Blaine's entrance.

Blaine screamed and pleaded. He hated this. He didn't want this. He just wanted...

"K-Kurt," he sobbed.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WHORE?" Karofsky grabbed Blaine by the throat. "DON'T YOU SPEAK THAT FAGGOT'S NAME EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?" He then threw Blaine back onto the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Blaine cowered, fearful of all three of them and willing to do anything to get them to stop.

Jeremiah smiled. The faggot was already beginning to break. "Let's go boys. Give Blaine some alone time," he turned and gathered Blaine's clothes, and then left, Karofsky and Sebastian trailing behind him, laughing the entire time.

**A/N: Blainers! Poor thing! Kurt will save you...eventually...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So very sorry for not updating yesterday. I was a bit busy yesterday and today, but here it is. Also, forgive me if this chapter seems sucky; I'm exhausted. It's been a loonnng day.**

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take long for Blaine to panic when he realized they's taken his phone. He whimpered, trying to think of Kurt's voice, but all he could see were the jeers of the three counselors.

"I just want Kurt back," he whispered, before letting the sobs come out, harsh and raw.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed. He'd tried several times to call Blaine, but had gotten no response and was getting very worried. All he could picture was Blaine in a strange, awful place, terrified of what wa going to happen next.

"I'll find you, Blaine," he whispered as tears rolled down his face. "I promise I'll find you and cuddle you and never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Then he fell into a nightmare-filled sleep, not knowing that only 40 miles away, his boyfriend was doing the same thing.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Blaine woke up on the hard, wooden floor the next morning after a night infested with bad dreams. He shivered at the freezing temperature in the room, and his stomach growled loudly.

The door opened and Jeremiah entered, a tray in his hands.

"You hungry?" he asked, sounding almost kind.

Blaine nodded eagerly.

Jeremiah came a few steps closer, and then, "HERE, BITCH!" he laughed, throwing the bowl of...whatever it was, right on Blaine.

Blaine whimpered, trying to get all of the stuff off of him as he flinched away from the blonde man.

"Faggots don't get to eat until they stop bein faggots," Jeremiah explained with a gleeful smirk. "They don't deserve nice things like clothes, food, or a bed of their own, because they're sick-minded little freaks of nature."

Blaine whimpered as the man got closer and closer into his personal space, terrifying him even more.

"That's what you are. A disgusting _freak!" _he slapped Blaine across the face. Hard.

Blaine's lip trembled as tears of utter fear ran down his face. "I-I'm s-sorry, J-Jeremiah-"

"YOU WHORE! DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME AGAIN! YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MASTER!" Jeremiah screamed, kicking him in the stomach.

"Y-yes, M-Master," Blaine squeaked. "I-I' s-so s-sorry, M-Master."

"That's more like it, you little slut," Jeremiah said. "Now then. I'm going to let Sebastian play with you today. He loves it when I let him play. Don't worry; it'll only hurt alot!" he laughed again before heading out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys! My internet failed me...NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4**

Blaine let out a whimper of fear as Sebastian walked in.

"Aw, the faggot is scared of me!" Sebastian cooed sadistically.

A single tear rolled out of Blaine's eye, and instantly the roar of Sebastian's voice was heard.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY, FAGGOT! ONLY GIRLS CRY! MEN DON'T CRY! MEN DON'T FUCK WITH OTHER BOYS!"

Blaine cringed, scuttling away and curling up into a tight ball before beginning to tremble horridly. He needed Kurt. He couldn't take much more of this place. A harsh sob escaped his throat and he yelped when a boot connected with his ribs.

"I said don't cry you little faggot!" Sebasian snarled. "Now then. I, unlike Jeremiah, am not going to fuck you. I have other ways to play with you," he smirked as he pulled out candles, a lighter, and several matches. "I'm going to burn you. That's the way you take care of faggots."

Blaine let out little whimpers of fear, but quickly went silent when the boot hit him again.

"Stop crying! God you're pathetic!"

Blaine tried to keep quiet; he really did, but when the wax began to pour onto his skin, he let out a scream of pain.

"NO! NO PLEASE! KUUURT!"

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

_"Hey, you've reached Blaine Anderson. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye, have a great day. Oh, and if this is Kurt calling, then, I friggin' love you babe!"_

"Hey, Blaine? Yeah, it's Kurt again. Um, this is the 120th time that I've called you in the past 12 hours, and I really need you to call me back, because you're scaring me, Blaine. S-so i-if y-you c-could m-maybe j-j-just c-call m-me b-back, I w-would r-r-really a-appreciate i-it_. _L-love y-you. C-call m-m-me," Kurt hung up as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Where was Blaine?

**A/N: So, you likey?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am updating! :P Yay...okay..now I feel creepy...just read the chapter..XD!**

**Chapter 5**

It was two weeks. Two weeks of nothing but pain and suffering in which Blaine fully believed he would never be with Kurt ever again. Until that one day.

Blaine looked up as Jeremiah left, and gasped. The blonde man had left his phone there by mistake. It must've fallen out of one of the pockets. Blaine lunged on it, and, sobbing, dialed Kurt's number, begging him to answer.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt had just walked into his room after dinner when his phone rang shrilly. He checked out caller ID and saw that it was...

"Blaine?" he called into the phone.

"Oh my god, Kurt! KURT!"

"Shh, shh, baby what's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly. His love sounded very frantic.

"P-please, Kurt, p-please d-don't l-leave m-me! P-PLEASE! KURT PLEASE!"

"Shh, okay honey, I'm right here and I won't leave you, but you have to tell me what happened," Kurt replied as soothingly as he could.

"B-b-bad th-things, K-Kurt. I-I n-n-need y-you," Blaine whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here, baby. Where are you?"

"I don't know! I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kurt! I don't know!"

"Shh, honey, breathe. You're hardly making any sense right now. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened," Kurt said slowly and calmly.

"I CAN'T!" Blaine screamed into the phone. "KURT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! PLEASE!

"Shh, oh god, shh, it's okay. I won't leave you," Kurt tried to frantically calm his boyfriend down, but nothing seemed to be working. "Honey? What is the camp called? I'll look up the address and come and find you."

"P-Path of R-restoration," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt was already turning on his laptop and giving it his best bitch glare for being so damn slow.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming. Just relax," he muttered into the phone as he waited for the damn thing to boot up.

Within minutes, he had the address printed out and was hurrying out the door. "I'm coming right now, honey. I'm getting in my car," he said gently.

"DON'T HANG UP! PLEASE! I kn-know y-you're d-driving b-but I'll b-be qu-quiet! P-Please!"

"Shh, it's okay honey. I'd never gang up on you when you're in this state," Kurt replied, pulling out of his driveway and ignoring the speedlimit as he hurried to find his boyfriend.

"I'm coming, Blaine. Don't worry. I'm coming."

**A/N: And...END chapter! YAY FOR KURTSIEOPOO COMINF TO THE RESCUE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I actually hadn't planned on updating this today, but the suspense is killing me. So, without further ado, finally, after five painfully short chapters, the moment you've all been waiting for: KURT SAVES BLAINE!**

**Chapter 6**

"What the fuck are you doing, faggot!" Karofsky screamed, storming in. "YOU'RE ON THE FUCKING PHONE? GIMME THAT THING!" he bellowed, snatching it out of Blaine's hand.

"NO! KURT!" Blaine sobbed.

"I'm coming, Blaine!" Kurt called into the phone, driving faster.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill _you now!" Karofsky growled, grabbing him around the throat and squeezing.

Blaine panicked as he tried to breathe, clawing at the bigger man's hands and getting nowhere. He was going to die; he was totally gonna die right now.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt pulled into the secluded area at that moment and hurried into the cabin with its door wide open. He saw a large looking man strangling Blaine-_his Blaine-_and terrifying the shit out of him.

"Let go of him!" Kurt screamed.

Karofsky was so surprised that he dropped Blaine to the ground and turned to face the voice that had addressed him.

Blaine hurried up to Kurt, and latched on tightly. "K-Kurt," he whimpered.

"Come on, baby, let's get outta here," Kurt said, quickly leading his bloody and bruised boyfriend to his car.

It didn't take long for Kurt to make it out onto the main highway, then he turned to look at Blaine, gasping at the small glimpse he caught. His boyfriend was much thinner than he had been two weeks ago. Oh god, had they _starved_ him?

"Are you hungry?" he asked soothingly.

Blaine nodded, trying not to distract Kurt while he was driving.

"I've got a granola bar in my bag," Kurt gestured toward the bag sitting at Blaine's feet.

Blaine searched carefully through it and pulled out one of the health bars his boyfriend always carried, and took a large bite out of it.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Did they not feed you or something?" Kurt asked, a little more harshly than he had intended.

Blaine began to tremble. "I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kurt," he whispered so quietly that Kurt almost didn't hear.

"Shh," Kurt said, chastising himself for speaking roughly to Blaine. It was obvious that he was very frightened at the moment. "It's okay. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't've snapped."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence, apart from the occasional sniffle from Blaine followed by a gentle, "Shh," from Kurt.

"We're home," Kurt smiled gently as he pulled into his own driveway. "See, Blaine? We're home."

**A/N: Kind of cliffhangerish, but I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaacckk...*smiles eerily* Yeah..I'm on soda right now, so, forgive my insanity...**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt carefully led his shivering boyfriend into the warm, brightly lit house.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn called from his place in front of the tv.

Blaine flinched and clung onto Kurt's arm more securely.

"Keep it down, Finn," Kurt hissed, shushing Blaine gently.

Finn turned and looked at Blaine. "Dude! What the fuck happened to you?"

Blaine whimpered, frozen to the spot.

"Shh," Kurt whispered soothingly. "Finn, I told you to keep it down."

"Sorry bro," Finn said sheepishly, taking a few steps closer.

Blaine stepped back on impulse, managing to bump into a table and knock over one of Carole's vases in the process.

Kurt turned to glare at Finn. "Go away. You're scaring him," he snapped, lowering himself down to where Blaine was sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his thigh in pain.

"How much does it hurt, baby?" he asked gently.

"Alot," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's thigh gently. "Better?"

"A little," Blaine replied, but then his face paled. "Oh my god! I broke Carole's vase!"

"It's okay, honey, she can get a new one," Kurt quickly tried to comfort his panicking boyfriend.

"B-but I-I b-broke it! Sh-she's g-gonna b-be m-mad," Blaine trembled.

"Who's going to be mad about what?" Carole asked, stepping into the room.

"Oh my god Mrs. Hummel I am so sorry for breaking your vase I didn't mean to and-"

"Shh," Carole and Kurt said in unision.

"Kurt, tell me what happened?"

"Finn startled him and he bumped into the table and knocked over your vase," Kurt replied.

"It's alright, Blaine. I'm not angry with you. It's just a vase after all. I'll clean it up, don't worry about it," she smiled.

Blaine looked skeptically up at her.

Carole frowned down at him. He was bloody, bruised, and terribly thin. She turned to Kurt, her eyes questioning.

Kurt shook his head in a "Not now" gesture.

"Carole, can Blaine stay with us for the time being?" he asked softly.

Carole nodded. "As long as he likes. I'm sure your father won't mind."

"Thanks. Call us when dinner's ready. We'll be upstairs."

"I will," Carole said as she watched Kurt leading the smaller boy to his room. She let out a long sigh and turned to begin cooking dinner. She, Burt, and Kurt would all talk about this later.

**A/N: Aww..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aww such sweet reviews guys! Love you all! Yes there will be Klaine cuddles this chapter, or as I like to call them: Kluddles! Get it? See what I did there? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? ...ok...read the chapter..**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as they got up to Kurt's room, Blaine latched onto his boyfriend tightly.

"I-I th-thought I-I'd n-n-never s-see y-you a-a-again!" he sobbed.

"Shh, shh, shhh, it's okay honey. I love you," Kurt whispered. He hated it when Blaine was upset; it made him want to cry as well.

Blaine nuzzled up close to him. "C-can I s-snuggle w-with y-you f-for a b-bit?"

"As long as you want," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine down onto his bed.

Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt. "D-don't l-let m-me g-go?"

"Shush! I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Kurt replied firmly as he placed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"P-Promise?" Blaine squeaked.

"Shh, honey just shush. Of course I promise."

"K-Kurt, I'm s-scared," he whimpered.

"They won't hurt you anymore, baby," Kurt promised once more.

Blaine looked up at him as tears rolled down cheeks.

"No. You're not allowed to be sad when I'm around," Kurt said playfully, then he leaned in and began kissing every tear on Blaine's face away.

"You made me feel better," Blaine sighed, leaning on Kurt's chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

Kurt had to hold back the giggles. That always worked on Blaine. And Blaine was incredibly adorable when he was sleeping.

"Love you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine responded to that by moving so that his entire body was practically draped on top of Kurt.

"Gee, thanks Blaine," Kurt smiled, and began rubbing Blaine's back as he watched the hobbit-sized boy sleep.

It was about an hour or so later when Carole called them down for dinner.

"Blaine? Honey? Wake up!" Kurt hissed, poking his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmm," Blaine muttered, sprawling out even more on top of Kurt.

"Blaine, come on," Kurt frowned sternly down at his lover.

"Nuh uh," Blaine replied, cuddling up closer to Kurt.

"But it's time for dinner," Kurt urged, and held back his laughter when Blaine's eyes instantly flickered open.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he grinned, and hurried downstairs with Kurt trying to keep up.

**A/N: XD! Oh, Blainers...**


	9. Author's Note

**Just an Author's note guys. Sorry. I'll update then next chapter tomorrow. This is going out to that anonymous bitch that thought they'd hate on this story instead of giving me positive/constructive feedback. I know I'm not the best, and I could use lots of improvement, but I work my ass off everyday trying to improve and get the next chapter out to all of you guys. And for this jerk to just go around and flat out tell me my story is just plain shit pissed me off. I bet you're just a sad little 8 year old kid who just likes to go around flaming everyone. You have NO LIFE and NO RESPECT for others. There's a kinder way to tell someone that you don't really like their story. It's this little something called "Being Polite." But of course, you wouldn't know anything about that or you wouldn't've left that comment on my story. I've already deleted the horrid thing so that the rest of my readers who are actually very sweet can go through my reviews if they want without having to cringe like I did when it came in. I'm sorry the rest of you had to hear me rant, but I cannot stand flamers. Love you all and I'll see you in the next update! :)**


End file.
